Your Shirt Is In The Way
by milkystrawberrii
Summary: It's very common to have those crazy fangirls, but . . . fanboys? Aki Ito is completely convinced that the well known moody bad boy Gaara is secretly in love with him despite refusing all of his aggressive displays of affection. Gaara x OC -"You mean I'm NOT allowed to wear your boxers to school?"


**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ.¸¸.¤´¨ Jinnie's Small Talk´¨¤.¸¸.Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

_Hello, dearies! If you don't know me, please call me Jinnie-unnie! Do it! Now. ;) That was me trying to be seductive. (Huh? That was an attempt?) Was it working? Either way, __**welcome**__ to my brand new story. This time it is a boyxboy story filled of gushingly cuteness and, hopefully, humorous. Or, at least, it was funny at the time I wrote it . . . No? Jinnie-unnie is a complete freak? Yeah, I know._

**Blurb:** It's very common to have those crazy fangirls, but . . . fanboys? Aki Ito is completely convinced that the well known moody bad boy Gaara is secretly in love with him despite refusing all of his aggressive displays of affection. Gaara x OC -"You mean I'm NOT allowed to wear your boxers to school?"

**Title:** Your Shirt Is In The Way

**Couple:** Gaara x OC

**Warning:** This is a **boyxboy** story. Meaning two males doing the nasty-nasty and/or doing things such as hugging, kissing, etc. Or, at least, cutie Aki forcing such things to moody Gaara. ;) (Gaara secretly likes it.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto blah, blah, blah. The only character I own would be Aki Ito or any other random made-up characters I decided to pop in.

* * *

◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦

**Your Shirt Is In The Way  
**_chapter 1_

"You made a penis cake, a_gain_?"

Adding the white frosting for the finishing touches, seventeen-year-old Aki Ito beamed at his beautiful creation and even admired it for a few moments, allowing that rash laughter of his best friend, Kiba Inuzuka, die out before then deciding to respond cheekily. "It's not any old regular penis cakes I make! Oh, no, no! This cake is dedicated to Gaara-sempai's penis in the middle of a hot climax!" His words were merged into a delightful squeal, dipped in sensational excitement.

With hands held up as if surrendering, Kiba couldn't contain his cackling bursts of chuckles. "My bad; my bad. But how do you even know that Gaara-sempai even has that . . . size of a penis?" The friend was inspecting the rather large shaped penis in doubt, that suspicion clear in those dark eyes.

"Weeeeeeeeell," Aki said as the word dragged. He threw his arms behind his back, fingers knotting, and began to wiggle around almost in a cute, humorous dance. "You see, it is said that males that are taller in height have a larger size of a penis."

"Does that mean yours is small?"

Aki shot a side-ways glare and continued on nevertheless. "Plus, I accidently saw it when he was changing in the lockers."

Ah, the memories.

"Accidently?" Kiba tried to hide away his laugh behind a clear of a throat. "Don't you mean purposefully? I bet you had binoculars, popcorn, and everything!"

How did he know?! "I did not!"

That smirk only grew. "Of course. But dude, you have the weirdest hobbies ever, you obsessional Gaara-sempai stalker." Yes, it was true. Aki Ito was head-over-heels towards the infamous bad boy in the school, Gaara.

"I'm not a stalker - we're lovers," he corrected, eyeing his best friend. Surely Kiba was a good-looking male (especially those yummy abs), but those looks were not enough to surpass Gaara's cold, mysterious ones.

Kiba Inuzuka had the reputation of a "wild playboy" and definitely lived up towards it. The cocky attitude, a total player's smile, and a total to die-for body. And, for some strange reason, he was best friends with Aki, the short, baby-faced bookworm that had an abnormal obsession with Gaara. However, they have been close friends for as long as he could remembered.

"Wait, I thought that he hated you?" Kiba questioned. Okay, in truthful speaking, Gaara had a great disliking towards everyone - just especially towards Aki.

"That is why-" Aki lifted the plate carrying the penis cake in a gesturing unison of his words. "-I put aphrodisiac in here."

Because any normal person would do that. "Are you admitting that . . . Wait?! Where did you even get ahold of an aphrodisiac?"

There was a brief silence was Aki was left dumbfounded. "The science department." _Duh_.

The president of the science department was actually kind enough to make an aphrodisiac for him. Obviously, it was not for free as the strange male wished for an exchange of a lock of Aki's hair. It was an easy deal, of course, but he just hoped that the president wasn't planning on making some kind of voodoo doll and curse him with it.

Oh well.

"Aki."

"Yeah?"

"I've been . . . " There was a moment of hesitation clinging onto Kiba's voice. "I've been really curious for the past period on why you're wearing boxers on your head."

It was unconsciously that Aki rose his hand to lightly touch the pair of boxers snuggly embracing his head. "What? Are you saying that I'm not allowed to?"

His friend sighed as if knowing that normal conversation was not going to get anywhere. "Then let me ask you - are those Gaara-sempai's boxers?"

"Of course they are." And he laughed, seeing that as the funniest question in the world.

"I see that you've once again made one of your infamous cakes." The abrupt voice made both males turn. Their teacher, Kakashi, had an arched eyebrow. "But you do know that the assignment was to make custard pudding, right?"

Oh shit.

.¸¸.¤´¨ Gaara's POV´¨¤.¸¸.

There were a lot of things that made Gaara annoyed.

He glared at the male students that were throwing laughter behind his back. Despite how vicious it was shot, none of the chuckles died down - like how it was supposed to be. For more than half the period, the other males in his P.E. class would laugh at him every time he would walk past. And he didn't know why!

Finally, a familiar blond-haired friend ran up to him from across the field. "Is it official?"

Huh?

The rest of his friends decided to come hither. "Look at how confused he looks, dope. Of course it's not," Sasuke easily said, holding back from slapping the carefree blond-hair.

Neji sighed, then suggested, "You should probably take your shirt off."

More confusion swirled in his mind. "What?"

It was Shikamaru's turn to explain. "If you want to support Aki's words, then leave the shirt on."

A . . . ki? Gaara's piercing eyes narrowed. If there was one thing that made him annoyed, that would most definitely be Aki Ito.

Aki Ito was a petite male, but lurked of cuteness and stupidity. On the outside, he seemed like a quiet, kept to himself kind of person. Yeah, too bad that wasn't how he actually was. The red-haired male shivered from the thought of all the aggressive affection Aki would display. And he thought that his elder sister was bad!

Some would claim that Aki was a total pretty boy with his long dark feminine hair cut diligently, shaping his facial structure perfectly. His pale pink eyes were considered innocently exquisite while fringed behind long eyelashes. His skin was flawlessly pale, striking out that beauty most females long towards, and his features were delicate and almost childlike with that hint of raw sexiness that made things confusing.

Now, what had Aki done this time?

Gaara easily slid off his uniformed P.E. shirt. At the back of the fabric, he snarled as he read the words at least three times. _"Where is he?"_

.¸¸.¤´¨ Aki's POV´¨¤.¸¸.

"I'm not quite sure how you did it, but good job." Kiba gave two thumbs up.

Somehow, Aki was able to slide past the fact that he forgot about the assignment completely. It was a good that sensei was a total pervert.

Abruptly, Kiba tilted his head to one side, his attention fasten towards something past Aki's shoulder. "Is that Gaara-sempai? Why does he look so angry?" he began then stopped himself to give an incredible gaze at the other male. "By any chance, you didn't do anything to–"

He was cut off short by the gleam of happiness exploding from Aki, and the male gyrated in his heels, a bit _too _cheerfully, shooting an arm in the air to wave it. There, standing in the doorway all pissy-like, was none other than the infamous Gaara, glaring that trademark hatred that once he was focused on Aki, that expression heightened and he marched his way past gasping students until reaching the destination of the obsessional fanboy.

Gaara had to have been the definition of a dark prince, like one of those sinful males that the princesses could not help but feel an attraction towards. He had a towering frame, slim and had all the right muscles. His crimson hair was thickly long, shaping perfectly around his stern, mysterious facial structure where his wispy bangs were cut in a way they were brushed to the side to reveal his gorgeous sea-foam eyes.

But just like his appearances, he had a cruel personality.

"What is this?" In Gaara's clenching fist was what looked like fabrics of what could be . . . An uniform? "And are those my boxers on your head?"

"That depends; if I said yes . . . What would you say or do?"

"Aki!" The harshness of his words were like any other day.

"Gaara!" the younger male chirped, obviously oblivion of the bitter situation.

It was none of Kiba's business, but he decided to pop into the conversation anyways to answer his own interrupted question from earlier. "What did Aki do this time?"

Gritting teeth, Gaara unraveled the fabric so that it was easy to see the damage. On his P.E. uniform had the words: **Gaara loves Aki** sprawled across in bold paint with random hearts added along. Kiba stifled his laughter; Aki fluttered his eyelashes innocently.

"There's no need to be shy."

_"Shy?"_ Gaara hissed, his tone colored deeply of disbelief. "Aki, I'm sick and tired of you graffitiing my stuff! And stop wearing my boxers to school! How do you even get them in the first place anyways?!"

"You're so mean!" Jung Su pouted, his cheeks puffed out and his lower lip jutted outwards. "And you're brother gave them to me, to answer your question!"

The cruel male was in a loss for words. "He . . . ! You can't wear my boxers to school!"

"You mean . . . I'm _not_ allowed to wear your boxers at school?" Aki paused to think about that for a few moments. "Then does that mean I can wear them at home?"

All that was received was a glare.

"Oh cheer up! Here, have this cake~ I put an aphrodisiac in it."

Kiba slapped a hand to his forehead in unison of Gaara shooting out a blank expression.

* * *

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ.¸¸.¤´¨ Jinnie's Small Talk´¨¤.¸¸.Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

_How was that for the first chapter? Oh, and before I forget, I had already written this story on another website, but I felt that this would make a really cute story as a fan fiction! I made several changes and will be going off a different direction than the original one to make it a bit more . . . Gaara and Aki-like. :) So review if you dollies wish to have a sooner update! ;)_


End file.
